Crianças da Revolução
by fuckyouiwonabafta
Summary: Após anos de um período caótico e sombrio, governantes encontram um jeito de botar a população nos eixos controlando suas vidas através de um pequeno chip subcutâneo no pescoço. Liderados por Enjolras, um grande grupo de refugiados se organiza nos subterrâneos de Saint Michel, planejando uma revolução em busca de suas liberdades.
1. ZERO

**0.**_ Will the world remember you when you fall_?

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤㅤㅤEstava empoleirado na base de um alto outdoor em particular. O grande anúncio, há muito intocado e castigado pelas forças da natureza, exibia a fotografia de um veículo destroçado de encontro a um poste. Também haviam alguns dizeres, algo que algum dia já fora um anúncio, um aviso camarada aos descuidados: _Se dirigir, não beba_. Após tantos anos, porém, parte do papel havia se desprendido da base superior, e agora pendia solto, escondendo algumas palavras, alterando o enunciado:

_ㅤㅤㅤㅤ"Se dirㅤㅤㅤㅤ beba"_.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤIronicamente, Grantaire, que sequer havia se dado o trabalho de ler o imenso anúncio às suas costas, abriu a garrafa de cerveja que tinha em mãos e tomou um grande gole, mas não sem antes elevá-la ao ar, um hábito que vinha cultivando há algum tempo, por nenhuma razão justificável. Gostava de pensar que brindava a si mesmo, e, ao mesmo tempo, a ninguém em especial. Um brinde à sua liberdade, um brinde ao fato de mais um dia ter se passado e ele continuava às voltas pelas ruas, escapulindo com sucesso das autoridades e suas patrulhas sinistras.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤEra tarde, e por detrás dos prédios altos e encardidos, o sol se escondia lentamente, agraciando toda aquela imundície de cidade com a vivacidade de seus raios alaranjados. Aproveitando os últimos momentos de luz natural, Grantaire observava o movimento do bairro à sua frente num silêncio repleto de fascínio, apenas interrompido pelos eventuais _gulps_ do som do álcool lhe descendo goela abaixo. Gostava de observar as coisas do alto. Sentia um prazer estranho em observar todas aquelas pessoas, à distância, mais assemelhando-se a formigas, sempre vestidas em cores neutras e tristes, como se o mundo tivesse feito um acordo silencioso de tentar se mesclar à paisagem urbana, com todos os seus entediantes tons de concreto. Uma palhaçada sem fim, ele dizia. E Grantaire vestia verde, em parte forma de um protesto singelo contra a monocromia que tanto odiava, grande parte apenas porque adorava a cor.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤAo longe, avistou uns oficiais fazendo suas rondas rotineiras, à procura de fugitivos da lei feito ele. Parado ali no alto, mesmo à meia luz, Grantaire era um alvo fácil a ser avistado, a cor de suas roupas destacando-o como um gafanhoto pousado num quadro negro. Ainda assim, imprudentemente, permitiu-se ficar ali por mais alguns minutos, até o sol desaparecer por completo. Estreitou os olhos e ficou a estudar os militantes, suas vestes azuis-marinho, os grandes coletes anti-balas sob o peito, as botas pesadas até os calcanhares, as intimidadoras armas que carregavam nas mãos. Não dava pra ver seus rostos àquela lonjura, tampouco seus cabelos sempre escondidos em quepes, mas, Grantaire notou, havia um leve volume no busto de alguns, denunciando a presença de mulheres dentre os bastardos. Uma pena, ele lamentava; não gostava de enfrentar mulheres. Sentia-se mal se tivesse de ferí-las, e encontros entre oficiais e fugitivos jamais acabavam em festas de chá.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤElevando o polegar e o indicador a altura da face, estreitou os olhos até enquadrar o grupo inimigo dentre o curto espaço entre os dedos. Imaginou-os naquela escala, pequenos como insetos em suas mãos, e então pressionou os dedos um no outro, esmagando suas projeções imaginárias, sorrindo divertido com a idéia de que pudesse segurar uma patrulha inteira em sua palma.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Tentem me pegar agora, seus miseráveis!

ㅤㅤㅤㅤO conteúdo da garrafa em suas mãos quase chegava ao fim, e quanto mais próximo ao fim, mais e mais pensamentos ridículos emergiam em sua mente, meio imersos na euforia disfarçada de felicidade que o álcool lhe proporcionava. Não se deixava incomodar por eles. Bebia com tanta frequência, que já não mais se considerava um bêbado; seu aparente jeito embriagado havia se tornado parte de sua personalidade característica, sua marca registrada. Tinha poucos conhecidos dentre aqueles que fugiam da lei e seus _chips_ amaldiçoados, mas mesmo dentre esses poucos, sua fama já se perpetuara.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Olhem lá quem vem, se não é nosso bêbado favorito! — o velho Gerard exclamara certa vez. Gostavam dele. Grantaire, sempre com suas cores alegres e sorriso amistoso, piadista como só ele (mesmo que em noventa por cento do tempo o único ouvinte de seu humor, fosse ele próprio), parecia ter um dom natural para animar as pessoas. E em tempos difíceis como aquele, em que pessoas eram presas e mortas por apenas exercerem a liberdade que têm por direito, pessoas como Grantaire eram raras e preciosas. Um pequeno raio de luz na escuridão de um mundo tão hostil.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤA garrafa finalmente chegara ao fim, bem a tempo do cair da noite completa. Grantaire sacudiu o frasco vazio, observando as últimas gotas voarem do gargalo para o vazio à sua frente, e então afrouxou os dedos, sentindo o vidro frio deslizar dentre a dedos suados até que despencasse livremente. _Um, dois, três_... Apurou os ouvidos para melhor ouvir o som do vidro se espatifando lá embaixo, o som de um todo se dividindo em milhões de pequenos pedaços cortantes. Por um instante, pegou-se imaginando no lugar do frasco. O que aconteceria se caísse? Que barulho produziriam seus ossos de encontro ao chão? Qual seria a sensação de voar, nem que por três segundos, para a morte certa? Inclinou-se poucos centímetros a frente, e a vertigem da altura o atingiu como um banho de água fria. Afastou-se da borda, fechou os olhos com força, e cantou baixinho uma música de ninguém. Gostava de cantarolar.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤUma brisa fria começava a soprar agora no início da noite, e Grantaire viu no calafrio que sentiu um bom sinal. Reabriu os olhos para encontrar os pequenos pontos de luz nas janelas se acendendo a distância, a cidade despertando para a noite. Era uma vista bonita, ele pensava, mesmo com todos aquelas construções enferrujadas e caindo aos pedaços. Quantas outras pessoas tinham o privilégio que tinha? Aprisionadas em cantos escuros de fábricas sujas e nos pequenos cubículos mal cheirosos que chamavam de lar, muitas nem mesmo viam a luz do dia. Grantaire sentia pena delas, mas o que poderia fazer? Não era nenhum herói. Ainda assim, a vida continuava.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤSecou a umidade das mãos nas calças encardidas e apoiou-se firmemente na haste lateral do outdoor, o metal roído e enferrujado manchando suas mãos de vermelho. Achou uma posição consideravelmente segura, e começou sua lenta descida até o chão, apoiando os pés em parafusos protuberantes. A descida era sempre mais complicada que a subida; com o álcool fazendo sua visão dançar, era muito mais fácil errar um pé e ter um pequeno momento de pânico, pendurado no ar, debatendo-se como um boneco de pano ao tentar achar um novo ponto de equilíbrio. Nesses momentos de vida ou morte, Grantaire experimentava alguns segundos de uma fina sobriedade, como se seu sistema o agraciasse uns poucos segundos de clareza em seus instantes finais. Mas seja por habilidade, ou por alguma bendita sorte dos céus, Grantaire jamais caía.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤDesta vez, faltavam-lhe aproximados um metro até o chão quando saltou por contra própria, aterrissando com uma pirueta e um floreio para a platéia imaginária. A garrafa que jogara lá do alto estava há alguns metros dali, reduzida em sua maioria a pó. Grantaire ficou a observar os restos sem exergá-los de fato, enquanto pensava para onde iria. Não tinha uma casa para voltar, e os poucos amigos fugitivos que tinha , se possuíssem um pingo de prudência, deveriam estar muito bem escondidos àquela hora da noite, o horário de pico das patrulhas.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤPensou na pensão dos Thénardier ao extremo sul do subúrbio, que visitara algumas vezes quando de passagem. Era um estabelecimento pequeno e clandestino, meio enterrado no chão, tão sujo e repulsivo quanto seus proprietários aproveitadores. Mas ao menos era livre de autoridades, o que o tornava um abraço acolhedor para aqueles já cansados da fuga incessante. Era uma baita de uma caminhada até a pensão, mas Grantaire conhecia atalhos pelos becos escuros de Saint Michele. Decidiu-se que para lá iria passar a noite.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤDesceu a colina a passos rápidos, a terra seca fazendo seus pés deslizares aqui e acolá. Adentrou o primeiro caminho que avistou, um corredor escuro entre dois prédios de pequeno porte. Caminhou por alguns segundos acobertado pela escuridão silenciosa até chegar na bifurcação mais próxima. Esgueirou-se para espiar se ambos caminhos estavam limpos, e não avistando nenhum oficial, adentrou o corredor mais próximo, optando mais uma vez pelo conforto das sombras.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤHavia chegado numa esquina quando avistou um grupo armado caminhando não muito longe de onde estava. Mais do que rapidamente recostou-se à parede, e, prendendo a respiração, esperou que o grupo continuasse a frente sem notar sua presença ali. Permaneceu imóvel pelo que pareceram minutos, até que finalmente considerasse seguro sair das sombras. Checou o perímetro novamente. Nada viu. Havia acabado de pôr o pé no campo de luz de um poste próximo, porém, quando sentiu algo gelado em seu pescoço.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Sem mais um passo — ordenou uma voz feminina firme, às suas costas. — Vire-se devagar.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤGrantaire obedeceu. Virou-se num giro devagar e ritmado, quase ensaiado, um sorriso cínico brincando em seu rosto.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤA mulher em questão não devia ter mais de vinte e cinco anos. Era robusta, e seu corpo preenchia muito bem o uniforme azul-escuro oficial. Alguns fios ruivos escapavam por sobre o quepe, e através da pele suada e encardida de sujeira, podia-se ver o sutil piscar vermelho do _chip_ subcutâneo, na altura do pescoço. Sinal de que era uma Controlada, uma mera marionete do governo.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤNão que Grantaire estivesse prestando atenção nos pequenos detalhes. Sua visão se ocupava inteiramente da imagem do cano de metal apontado para seu pescoço. Os dedos da oficial já repousavam sobre o gatilho, só bastava um leve movimento...

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Olha, pra que violência, não é mesmo? — Grantaire soltou uma risadinha, e elevando as mãos em sinal de rendimento, acrescentou: — Vê? Desarmado. Apenas me prenda e faça o que quiser comigo. Não suje suas mãos com uma morte desnecessária.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤEla sacudiu o armamento nas mãos, e por um tenso segundo, continuou a apontá-lo ameaçadoramente. Então piscou, e, por um breve momento, Grantaire viu um flash de consciência retomar os olhos azuis da moça, uma rápida sombra de seu verdadeiro eu. Contudo, tão rápido e súbito como veio, a sombra se foi. A oficial tornou a fechar a expressão, completamente tomada pelo desejo de cumprir o dever da lei. Não abaixou a arma em nenhum momento, e ordenou com firmeza que Grantaire pusesse as mãos às costas. Grantaire obedeceu, e sentiu as mãos de uma segunda pessoa o acorrentarem por detrás. Revirou os olhos, entediado, quando um homem fardado com cara de poucos amigos surgiu no seu campo de visão e segurou seu rosto entre as mãos sem muita cerimônia. Seus rostos estavam tão próximos, que Grantaire teve de zombar:

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Ei! Se quiser um beijo, pague-me uma bebida primeiro — sorriu. O oficial sequer alterou a expressão, tal como um robô em modo _stand-by_. Quando finalmente percebeu o que iriam lhe fazer, já era tarde demais para protestos. A mulher já fincara a agulha de uma pequena seringa em seu pescoço, e, através da picada, Grantaire sentia o líquido transparente adentrando sua pele, queimando e trazendo uma desconfortável sensação de dormência, que em poucos segundos se espalhou por todo o seu corpo. Seus olhos começaram a pesar, suas pernas bambearam. Pouco antes de cair na inconsciência, ainda conseguiu escutar o comando da mulher:

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Leve-o para Javert.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤEntão desabou inconsciente nos braços do oficial.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ

* * *

**N/A: **tldr: grantaire is a bb


	2. UM

**1.** _But every day I'm learning. All my life, I've only been pretending._

_ㅤㅤㅤㅤ_

_ㅤㅤㅤㅤ_

ㅤㅤㅤㅤEra um quarto pequeno, escuro e abafado. Por vezes frio, outrora quente feito o inferno. Não haviam janelas para a circulação do vento— era abaixo da terra. No extremo inferior, havia uma cama de solteiro de ferro, meio caindo aos pedaços; o colchão, tão fino, que dava para sentir as armações metálicas nas costas enquanto deitada. Um minúsculo banheiro à esquerda, de não mais que dois metros de largura, escondia o sanitário e um chuveiro improvisado com uma cortina de plástico fosca substituindo a porta.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤA maior parte do cômodo era ocupada por uma mesa. Estendia-se colada à toda extensão da parede direita, abarrotada de livros, pilhas de cadernos repletos anotações e teorias, e fios e mais fios de aparatos mecânicos, experimentos inacabados. Aquele canto em especial cheirava a poeira e um leve odor de ferrugem. E era ali que Éponine estava, na sua maior parte do tempo.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤEra jovem, não devia ter mais que dezenove anos, embora o rosto redondo e corpo de menina, sempre levavam outros a tomá-la, facilmente, na faixa dos quatorze. Não que tivesse muito contato com o mundo externo. Enfurnada em seu quarto-laboratório, entre pesquisas e pequenas sessões cirúrgicas, Éponine se mostrava mais útil do que lá fora, aonde se era mais preciso a estratégia e força bruta para sobreviver aos tiranos. Nunca fora muito de lutar.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤEra um cargo de peso, ser considerada A Prodígio do grupo. Éponine não gostava do apelido, pois lhe era um lembrete constante do tamanho da responsabilidade que carregava nos ombros, como uma mochila carregando uma bigorna, suingando em suas costas enquanto caminha. Nem sempre tinha sido assim, contudo.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤTinha quinze anos quando fugiu de casa, a velha pensão dos pais, os Thenárdier. Vagava certa tarde, sozinha e sem rumo, refugiando-se em latões de lixo, quando fora encontrada por Enjolras em uma de suas patrulhas. (Naquela época, o regime do _chip_ obrigatório para todos havia acabado de ser implantado, e as patrulhas de resgate aos foragidos da lei eram muito mais frequentes e produtivas.) Enjolras foi breve e convicto em sua apresentação. Disse-lhe seu nome, e como poderia ajudá-la se quisesse — _Apenas se quiser _—. Éponine não pensou duas vezes antes de aquiescer com um aceno de cabeça. Havia uma aura importante ao redor daquele moço de rosto bonito, um ar solene, que drenava confiança mesmo das almas mais carregadas de desconfiança. Confiava nele.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤEnjolras então, tapou-lhe os olhos com uma venda. Disse que a levaria até o restante dos novos refugiados, uma pequena vila subterrânea, carinhosamente apelidada de O Buraco, protegida dos olhares de águia do governo.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Só não me deixe tropeçar... — brincou ela, enquanto agarrava com firmeza no braço esquerdo de seu guia.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Não irei.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Ou te bato.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤÉponine se lembra da primeira vez que lhe tiraram a venda, já dentro do lugar, e em como seu queixo caiu maravilhado com a vasta extensão da caverna. Estava no salão principal, junto com mais sete resgatados das ruas, e esperava Enjolras terminar a conversa com um amigo magricela (que mais tarde descobriu ser Feuilly). Observava o teto com a cabeça pendida para trás, fascinada com a altura daquilo. Alguém a sua esquerda perguntara-lhe algo, mas foram precisos alguns instantes para que Éponine saísse do transe e percebesse que a pergunta fora direcionada a ela.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Desculpe? — perguntou, meio zonza, resultado de voltar a cabeça a um ângulo normal tão de súbito.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤUm homem alto e bastante sujo, lhe sorria por debaixo da barba escura.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Eu disse: que benção, não? Uma caverna tão grande assim, com estrutura para acolher uma pequena comunidade. Só pode ser um presente de Deus.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Não é? — Éponine respondeu vagamente, preocupando-se em indicar, pelo seu tom de voz, que não queria continuar aquela conversa. Não conhecia aquele estranho, afinal. E embora lhe parecesse simpático à primeira vista, a menina tinha a sabedoria de saber não confiar em qualquer cidadão que lhe sorrisse. Aqueles eram tempos estranhos.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤDeixou-se distrair novamente, vagueando os olhos pelo local. Havia um pequeno palanque de estrutura metálica, precariamente coberto de tábuas, bem no meio do lugar. Uma grande bandeira da França adornando sua frente e disfarçando as fundações enferrujadas da base do palco.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤDezenas de cadeiras de plástico e metal, alguns poucos bancos de madeira, e uma considerável quantidade de mesas, estavam dispostos ao local, cuidadosamente separados. Éponine notou também que haviam barraquinhas e tendas nas áreas mais próximas as paredes, e ficou surpresa ao notar a tosca semelhança do lugar com as antigas praças de alimentação dos _shoppings_. Exceto que parecia-se vender de tudo um pouco n'O Buraco, e não apenas comida. Encarava com curiosidade uma velhinha magricela e enrugada vendendo facões num tabuleiro, quando um ruído irritante de estática preencheu o ambiente e roubou sua atenção.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤNo meio do palanque, Enjolras parecia desistir de usar o velho microfone que continuava a chiar. Desligou-o, por fim, e ignorando-o em sua haste, deu uns passos à frente e começou a discursar, sem a ajuda amplificadores.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Bem vindos, meus amigos — iniciou ele, e, pouco a pouco, o constante rebuliço e confusão de vozes começaram a cessar, dando lugar a um silêncio carregado de respeito. — Para os que não sabem, meu nome é Enjolras, e estou aqui pra ajudar no que precisarem.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Sei que são tempos difíceis, e, para muitos, estar aqui é um sacrifício, um insulto. Quem em sã consciência pretende passar o resto da vidas em um buraco, não é mesmo? — Éponine olhou ao redor ao escutar os murmúrios de aprovação da platéia. Alguém chegara ao seu lado e pedira desculpas pelo trombamento. Sem olhar no rosto do recém-chegado, a menina murmurou um "sem problema". — Peço-lhes, porém, para encararem sua estadia aqui como algo provisório. Até conseguirmos tomar nosso mundo de volta, mundo que é nosso por direito — Houve uma rodada de urros de aprovação do público, e, mais uma vez, Éponine instintivamente perscrutou os arredores com o olhar curioso. Pegou-se prestando atenção em especial num garoto, (não muito mais velho que ela, pelo que podia perceber), que no meio de toda aquela animação, destacava-se com sua expressão séria. Do ângulo em que estava, só conseguia vê-lo de perfil, mas estavam bem próximos. Éponine conseguia enxergar as inúmeras sardinhas pipocando aquele rosto fino. Ficou-se perguntando se era ele quem havia esbarrado em seu braço a pouco (Esperava que sim!).

ㅤㅤㅤㅤTão absorta estava ao observar o rapaz, que Éponine mal notou que Enjolras retornara a seu discurso. Quando voltou a prestar atenção, um outro jovem havia tomado lugar ao microfone. Este era ligeiramente mais baixo que o outro, e, de longe, parecia exalar menos confiança. Sua voz era baixa e logo se perdeu entre os murmúrios que recomeçavam a se elevar com a ausência da autoridade de Enjolras.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— ...precisamos de atiradores. Alguém aqui com conhecimentos de armamento? Ou ao menos sabe como empunhar uma arma? — dizia ele, e Éponine notou que tinha uma prancheta nas mãos que consultava de tempos em tempos.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤCinco pessoas entre os novos refugiados levantaram as mãos.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Ótimo — ele sorriu, notando as mãos no ar — Uh... Alguém com... — uma espiada no papel — conhecimentos medicinais? Precisamos urgentemente de médicos.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤUma mão se elevou ao lado de Éponine. Era o velho barbudo que lhe sorrira há alguns minutos atrás.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Fantástico! — o jovem do palco sorriu largo, parecendo bastante feliz com um voluntário para a medicina. — E agora... — outra espiadinha — ...cozinheiros. Alguém se voluntaria para a cozinha?

ㅤㅤㅤㅤApesar de ser um bocado óbvio desde o início, só agora caia a ficha em Éponine sobre o que estava acontecendo; era um recrutamento. O que mais aquele moço tinha dito antes dos armamentos? Agh! Se já estavam anunciando vagas para a cozinha, os cargos eram anunciados na ordem do melhor ao pior. O que viria a seguir?

ㅤㅤㅤㅤÉponine começou a se balançar sobre os pés, irrequieta, matutando se seria tarde demais para mentir que sabia como empunhar uma arma.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Babás e faxineiras, alguém?

ㅤㅤㅤㅤSete mulheres e um moço grandalhão ergueram as mãos.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Maravilhoso! Agora, quem levantou as mãos, procure-me atrás do palco e dê-me seus nomes, por favor. Aqueles que ainda não sabem o que fazer, podem pedir conselho ao nosso amigo Jehan ali — apontou para alguém ao lado do palco, e, seguindo seu dedo e as dezenas de olhares curiosos, Éponine avistou um rapaz de longos cabelos longos, camiseta florida e chinelos, que sorria timidamente, acenando de um jeito tão ensaiado que chegava a ser cômico. O moço do palco revirou os olhos para o amigo e riu.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Sim, esse é o Jehan. E ah, me passem os nomes das crianças também. Obrigado. — E fazendo um leve aceno de cabeça, saiu do palco, deixando uma ansiosa Éponine sem saber o que fazer.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤDeveria falar com o tal Jehan? E se ele a indicasse para babá ou cozinheira por ser uma mulher? Era um risco que ela não estava disposta a correr. Ainda havia a opção da mentira, contemplou; uma opção bastante sedutora, aliás. Já começava a ruminar desculpas esfarrapadas consigo quando alguém lhe segurou o braço e interrompeu seu fio de pensamento.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Desculpe incomodar — começou ele, retirando a mão assim que Éponine virou para encará-lo. Era o garoto das sardas! — Mas, vai fazer a inscrição?

ㅤㅤㅤㅤEncantada com a beleza do moço, Éponine aquiesceu em silêncio, sem ter muita certeza sobre o que concordava. Incomodar, ele dissera? Não havia incômodo algum! Oh, como ele era bonito...

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Me chamo Marius — ele estendeu a mão com um sorriso sem jeito. — E você é...?

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Éponine — sorriu.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Está aqui há muito tempo, Éponine? — Marius havia começado a caminhar, e a garota se pegou acompanhando seus passos.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Acabei de chegar também. Assim como você, presumo.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— É. Somos uns baita sortudos por termos sido achados, não é mesmo? — aquela expressão séria havia retornado ao rosto dele. — Mas me diga: — desconversou, com o semblante levemente mais simpático — No que pretende se inscrever?

ㅤㅤㅤㅤÉponine sentiu o estômago despencar. Não fazia idéia do que fazer ali! Meio afobada, animada com a idéia de impressionar o rapaz, disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça:

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Ainda não sei. Tenho que consultar minhas inúmeras habilidades primeiro.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤAquilo fez Marius sorrir, e Éponine tentou a muito custo conter um grande sorriso orgulhoso que teimava em brotar em seu rosto.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤChegaram próximo à pequena multidão que cercava o jovem do palco agora. Marius não disse mais nada, e enquanto Éponine pensava furiosamente em maneiras de quebrar aquele silêncio, a fila ia encurtando conforme as pessoas davam seus nomes.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Então, Marius... — Éponine começou, por fim. Uma brecha havia se aberto dentre o fuzuê, e Marius pegou Éponine pela mão, guiando-a até o começo da fila, à frente de uma velhinha atarracada parecendo nada satisfeita com aquela cara-de-pauzice.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Olá — o jovem do palco saudou os dois animadamente. Seus cabelos enrolados já grudavam na testa com o suor de calor humano, e parecia um pouco cansado, embora não tirasse aquele sorriso amistoso do rosto. — Seus nomes e ocupações, por favor.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Marius Pontmercy — adiantou-se Marius. Éponine ficou ruminando aquele sobrenome em pensamento: _Pontmercy, Pontmercy, Pontmercy._.. — Posso ajudar com a enfermagem.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤEnquanto tomava notas, o jovem sorriu largo.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Não me lembro de tê-lo visto levantar a mão — observou ele, casualmente.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Sou um pouco tímido com públicos — Marius desculpou-se.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Certo, senhor Tímido... — o jovem finalmente terminou suas anotações com um floreio — Encontre-me hoje às dez em ponto, em frente da entrada da Galeria C.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤMarius agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça, e foi a vez de Éponine se pronunciar:

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Meu nome é Éponine.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— _É-po... nine_ — o garoto da prancheta repetia enquanto anotava. — Ocupação?

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Eu, uh... — olhou de Marius para o rapaz, e do rapaz para Marius, e de volta, de novo. O tempo estava passando. Diga qualquer coisa, garota! — Eu sei um pouco sobre primeiros socorros.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Enfermaria então?

ㅤㅤㅤㅤÉponine sentiu a garganta seca. — Sim.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Encontre-me hoje às dez em ponto, em frente da entrada da Galeria C.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Obrigada. E seu nome é...?

ㅤㅤㅤㅤO rapaz levantou o olhar da prancheta, curioso e feliz por alguém tê-lo perguntado.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Sou Courfeyrac — ele estendeu a mão, animadamente. Éponine apertou-a.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Te vejo por aí, Courfeyrac.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤMarius parecia não se dar conta de que ainda segurava a mão de Éponine. Guiou-a para fora a multidão, e quando se viram livres do aglomerado de pessoas, sem mais nem menos, afastou-se.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Vou dar uma volta por ai para ver se acho algum rosto conhecido — anunciou ele, distanciando-se em marcha-ré. — Te vejo às dez, então?

ㅤㅤㅤㅤÉponine aquiesceu com um sorriso, embora seu estômago não parasse de se contorcer de um jeito nada confortável — Até lá! — acenou. Marius se virou, e Éponine ficou a observá-lo sumir dentre a multidão, tentando descobrir um jeito de matar tempo até tal horário. Não conhecia ninguém por ali além de Marius, Enjolras e Courfeyrac.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤSeguir Marius estava fora de questão. Embora sentisse uma louca vontade de estar na companhia do rapaz, Éponine reconhecia que seria, no mínimo, perturbador ficar o seguindo àquela altura, quando mal acabaram de se conhecer. Lembrou-se também de Enjolras, mas apesar de sua insaciável vontade de ajudar a todos, com toda a responsabilidade de sua liderança, Éponine duvidava que ele podia se dar ao luxo de matar tempo com alguém tão desimportante. Por outro lado, ela também não queria incomodar.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤEntão sobrava Courfeyrac. Aquele rosto sorridente e levemente corado, com os cachinhos negros lhe caindo sobre a testa. A perfeita personificação da simpatia. Éponine esperou que não estivesse tão ocupado, e então saiu para procurá-lo.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤApós o término do recrutamento, a pequena multidão dos recém-chegados havia se dissipado o bastante para que Éponine conseguisse andar sem trombar em ninguém. Andava meio distraída, contudo, em parte ainda maravilhada com O Buraco e seu funcionamento, e em parte, (grande parte), imersa em pensamentos envolvendo o tal jovem Pontmercy.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤObservava o funcionamento das dezenas e dezenas de lâmpadas, pendidas de uma confusa rede de fios várias metros acima de suas cabeças, quando um ratinho de brinquedo passou deslizando dentre suas pernas, rápido feito uma bala. Quase que prontamente, um menininho loiro de no máximo uns quatro anos surgiu correndo sabe-se lá de onde, correndo atrás do brinquedo, rindo alto e divertido, tão rápido que Éponine mal teve tempo para protestar e ele já desaparecia ao longe.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤUm moço com ares de desespero passou correndo logo em seguida, fechando a comitiva daquela perseguição louca.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Gavroche! — ele gritava — Volte já aqui! Não corra tão rápido assim, você pode cair... Não, não passe por baixo das pernas da moça, ai meu Deus! Me desculpe, moça! — acrescentou ele às pressas quando esbarrou em Éponine.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Sem problema — ela o tranquilizou, rindo sem saber muito bem o porquê. Em um segundo, o rapaz desesperado já havia sumido na multidão, e os olhos de Éponine vagaram distraídos quando avistou Jehan não muito longe dali, seus longos cabelos loiros e roupas coloridas se destacando como um farol na escuridão. Courfeyrac estava ao seu lado, ainda segurando a prancheta, rindo alto de alguma piada. Não parecia estar em horário de trabalho.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤÉponine rumou para lá, ansiosa por uma alma amiga para conversar.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Oi! — exclamou ela quando os dois a notaram.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤCourfeyrac veio logo ao seu encontro quando a reconheceu. — Éponine, não é? — perguntou, dando dois beijinhos inesperados nas bochechas dela. — Jehan, Éponine. Éponine, Jehan.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤE então foi a vez de Jehan se aproximar, parecendo meio tímido. Deu-lhe dois beijinhos rápidos no rosto, e Éponine pode sentir um cheiro floral muito gostoso emanando dos cabelos dele.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— E então, Éponine, gostando por aqui? — perguntou Courfeyrac de súbito.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Meio perdida, mas vou me situar — confessou ela. E adicionou baixinho: — ...Espero.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Vai se sair bem — o rapaz sorriu de um jeito descolado. — As pessoas daqui são bem amigas, sabe? Em pouco tempo se sentirá em casa.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Se voluntariou para quê? — Jehan casualmente interveio na conversa, desconcertando-se quando os ouvintes voltaram a atenção para ele.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Pra enfermagem — respondeu Éponine. Esperava não aparentar o nervosismo que lhe afligia toda vez que pensava em que fim daria essa sua mentira.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Legal!

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Acho muito sexy quem entende dessas coisas — a observação aleatória de Courfeyrac deixou a garota bastante sem jeito, mas a indiferença dele mesmo e a de Jehan indicavam que comentários como aquele eram comportamento habitual do rapaz.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Ignore as tentativas de flerte frustradas do nosso amigo aqui, sim? — Jehan gesticulou para Courfeyrac, que fingiu indignação. Éponine riu:

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Tudo bem. Já eu acho bem sexy quem entende de pranchetas.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤApesar do leve tom insinuante, Courfeyrac captou o caráter da brincadeira e riu largamente.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Oh, Éponine, Éponine... Algo me diz que nos daremos muito bem!

ㅤㅤㅤㅤJehan revirou os olhos e sorriu, embora não tivesse achado tanta graça assim.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Ei — Courfeyrac anunciou de súbito — Eu e Jehan estávamos indo tomar alguma coisa, quer vir com a gente? Quantos anos têm? Pode beber, não é?

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Tenho quinze anos.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Opa! Estás na flor da idade, _mademoiselle_ — disse ele, estendendo a mão com um floreio. Éponine segurou-a sem saber o que fazer, mas se divertindo com a situação. Courfeyrac entrelaçou um braço no de Éponine, e, virando-se para Jehan, acrescentou:

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Você também, Prouvaire — ele ofereceu o outro braço ao amigo, que segurou-o igualmente, não sem alguma relutância. Ainda se portava encabulado na presença da moça que havia acabado de conhecer.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤCourfeyrac guiou-os até o bar de Bahorelle, explicando à novata que aquele era o _point _aonde todas as pessoas legais como ele iam beber e passar o tempo. Jehan interveio, esclarecendo que aquele era o _único_ bar de todo O Buraco, e que t_odo mundo_ ia lá. Courfeyrac contornou a situação, resmungando que todos ali eram legais. Éponine só fazia rir.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤInstalaram-se numa grande mesa de ferro, muito similar às usadas em cantinas escolares, e sentaram-se lado a lado no grande banco de madeira contínuo, aproveitando o vazio do local no momento. Não tardou muito, uma moça de estatura média, bastante robusta, apareceu para atendê-los. Em contraste com sua musculosa forma física, ela tinha o rosto delicado, e Éponine podia ver que usava maquiagem, embora estivesse levemente encoberta pelo suor e uma pretidão que deduziu ser fuligem.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Courf, Jehan — ela acenou para eles com a cabeça, e só então notou o novo rosto entre os amigos de longa data. — E quem é a mocinha?

ㅤㅤㅤㅤÉponine estendeu uma mão prontamente — Sou Éponine — apresentou-se.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Bahorelle — a barista ergueu a palma suja das mãos, num pedido de desculpas silencioso por não poder cumprimentá-la. — Seja bem vinda, guria.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Éponine vai ficar na enfermagem — Courfeyrac disparou, aleatório —, legal, né?

ㅤㅤㅤㅤBahorelle sorriu, cruzando os braços musculosos sobre o peito, parecendo ligeiramente mais interessada na novata — Que ótimo! Estávamos mesmo precisando de mais gente pela ala médica. Aonde aprendeu enfermagem, guria? Desculpe o intrometimento, é que você me parece um pouco jovem demais — Bahorelle comentou.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤÉponine sentiu o estômago se revirar feito um carrinho de montanha-russa. Sabia que cedo ou tarde seria questionada, mas esperava ter mais tempo para formular uma desculpa decente.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Meu pai era médico — cuspiu o primeiro pensamento que lhe veio à cabeça — Ele me ensinou tudo o que sei. Não é como se eu fosse formada ou algo do tipo, mas consigo tratar pequenas feridas e espero ser útil — Éponine despejou a informação veloz como um locutor de futebol, sem se dar ao luxo de uma pausa para respirar e perder o fio da mentira. Apesar de tudo, achou que tinha feito um bom trabalho. Havia mentido sem exagerar, o que lhe dava uma certa credibilidade: tinha certeza que podia muito bem cuidar de pequenas feridas com a ajuda de um bom kit de primeiros socorros. Não decepcionaria ninguém.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Você e seu pai devem ter sido bem próximos — Bahorelle observou vagamente, batendo as mãos no avental sob a calça jeans escura e rasgada.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤÉponine somente aquiesceu, evitando ao máximo ter de acrescentar ainda mais detalhes em seu faz-de-conta, mentalmente rezando para que não lhe fizessem mais perguntas.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤComo uma resposta à suas preces, Courfeyrac cortou o assunto com um resmungo, enquanto esticava os braços e pernas num espreguiçar exagerado em busca de atenção.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— 'Relle, vou querer o de sempre, por favor.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤA resposta da barista foi inesperada: acertou-lhe um sonoro tapa na cabeça.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Ai! — Courfeyrac protestou no mesmo instante, levando a mão ao local atingido, o rosto corando furiosamente pelo desconcerto.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Tu sabe que é falta de educação interromper os outros, guri — ela lhe lançou um olhar de repreensão, até o garoto acrescentar, a contragosto:

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Desculpe.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤTão de repente quanto o tapa, então, Bahorelle desatou a rir, e os outros mal perceberam que se contagiaram com a risada grave e ressonante da moça.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— O guri é um garoto bom — disse ela à Éponine, bagunçando os cabelos de Courfeyrac de forma carinhosa. — Só se acha demais. Então a gente tem que botar ele no lugar.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤJehan, que até então ria silenciosamente, se sacudindo de forma discreta em seu lugar, fora interrompido por um único tossido involuntário que irrompeu de sua garganta. O olhar atento de Bahorelle imediatamente se voltou a ele, com a astúcia de uma águia:

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Comeu alguma coisa hoje? — perguntou ela, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤJehan abriu um sorrisinho amarelo. Bahorelle era mestra em embaraçá-lo na frente dos amigos, com seu jeito quase rude de demonstrar preocupação. O que a menina nova pensaria dele? Sabia muito bem se cuidar sozinho!

ㅤㅤㅤㅤA resposta veio baixa como um suspiro: — Sim, 'Relle.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤA barista continuou a encará-lo por um breve segundo antes de, finalmente, desviar o olhar desconfiado. Voltando-se para Éponine, perguntou o que a menina iria querer. E, para a felicidade de Jehan, ela não tocou mais no assunto.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤÉponine bebericava a batida de frutas e refrigerante extremamente doce (Bahorelle havia se negado a trazê-la qualquer bebida de teor alcoólico — _Olhem só essa cara de menina!_), enquanto Courfeyrac tagarelava alto sobre a vida. _Courf_, como revelou gostar de ser chamado, gesticulava bastante enquanto falava, e Éponine não podia evitar de acompanhar com os olhos o grande copo de cerveja nas mãos dele, balançando perigosamente para lá e para cá.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤTinha vinte e um anos. Até onde sabia, havia nascido n'O Buraco, e era órfão de pai e mãe (não dera mais detalhes quanto a essa parte). Ele e Jehan eram amigos desde que se entendiam por gente, — Ele é o tímido e eu sou o falante. A gente se completa — comentara, e lançara uma piscadela para Jehan, que escondeu metade do rosto com uma das mãos.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤHaviam se unido à Enjolras e sua busca louca por revolução em torno de seus quinze anos — Pelas moças, é claro. —, e desde então vinham atuando ativamente na comunidade, pegando onda na influência que seu líder e amigo transmitia a eles como radiação. — Não é fácil ser autoridade. Mas é um fardo que eu aguento com prazer, pelo bem da comunidade.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤJehan soltou uma única lufada de ar do nariz, um silencioso risinho cético.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— A-rrã...

ㅤㅤㅤㅤDe alguma forma, Éponine sabia exatamente o que ele estava pensando. Podia até mesmo quotar a Bahorelle de alguns minutos atrás, a lembrança de suas palavras lhe soando como uma estranha profecia: "_O guri é um garoto bom_.

_ㅤㅤㅤㅤSó se acha demais._"

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— (...)então eu disse à ela... — Courfeyrac se interrompeu, embaraçando-se todo quando Éponine e Jehan desataram a rir sem nenhuma razão aparente — O que foi gente?

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Nada — Jehan riu, enchendo a boca com sua bebida para evitar ter de falar.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤÉponine achava Jehan Prouvaire um sujeitinho curioso. Era pouco mais alto que Courfeyrac, embora sua postura ruim o fizesse parecer levemente menor do que realmente era. Em contraste ao vestiário de cores mortas e sérias da maioria, Jehan chamava a atenção com sua camiseta azul florida, jeans rasgados e chinelos. Seus cabelos loiros lisos lhe caíam até pouco abaixo das axilas, e, de onde estava, Éponine podia jurar ainda sentir o cheiro bom que emanava dos fios.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤHavia falado pouco até o momento, e aos poucos Éponine notava um padrão; intervinha para botar Courfeyrac em seu lugar, quando o amigo se empolgava e acabava se gabando demais. Ou quando tinha algo realmente necessário a dizer.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— A maioria dos que chegam aqui não tem idéia — disse ele certa vez, quando o assunto convergiu aos recém-chegados — Acham que a vida será fácil por serem livres dos malditos _chips_, quando, na verdade, nossa tão aclamada liberdade se limita às paredes dessa caverna. Não passamos de meros ratos para as autoridades. Uma vez aqui, somos considerados revoltados, foragidos, anti-lei. Não terão piedade se acharem um de nós, e não podemos nos esconder aqui pra sempre. As ratoeiras estão lá fora, e suas iscas são tentadoras...

ㅤㅤㅤㅤAs palavras de Jehan surtiram efeito tal como um banho de água fria em Éponine, que, pela primeira vez desde que fugira de casa, pegava-se pensando sobre suas escolhas e planos para o futuro. _A maioria dos que chegam aqui não tem idéia_.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤA vida na pensão dos Thenárdier sempre fora dura e precária, e o trabalho constante beirando ao escravismo mal a dava tempo para comer, quem dirá refletir sobre o destino. Quando fugira pelos fundos àquela manhã, carregando uma mochila nas costas e uma luzinha de esperança no coração, tudo o que conseguia pensar era que finalmente, _finalmente_ estava livre.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤMas estava mesmo?

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ"_(...)nossa tão aclamada liberdade se limita às paredes dessa caverna._"

ㅤㅤㅤㅤJehan tinha razão. Eles não faziam idéia...

ㅤㅤㅤㅤDe repente, Éponine sentiu a presença daquele teto e paredões de pedra e terra como uma presença viva ao seu redor, imponente e ameaçadora. Courf havia voltado a tagarelar, e enquanto ela o observava e escutava o risinho de Jehan ao lado, vago e constante como música ambiente de elevador, sentiu-se terrivelmente sozinha e amedrontada.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤCourfeyrac e Jehan tinham um ao outro.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤEla não tinha ninguém.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— ...vamos lá, 'Ponine?

ㅤㅤㅤㅤO som de seu nome foi o que a fez acordar do transe em que havia mergulhado instantes atrás, absorta em seus pensamentos.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤVirou-se para Jehan, meio distraída, estreitando os olhos e terminando o restante de sua bebida numa golada só.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Para onde vamos?

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Já são nove e cinquenta — Courfeyrac mostrou seu relógio de pulso. — Hora de encontrarmos com o restante dos voluntários pra enfermaria.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Ah, sim! — Éponine exclamou, sem muita empolgação. Havia se esquecido completamente do compromisso. Será que Marius estaria por lá? A mera menção do nome do rapaz em pensamento foi o suficiente para invocar-lhe borboletas, tal como um feitiço. O fuzuê em seu estômago a tirou do estado de torpor quase que de imediato. Estava tão envolvida nos assuntos de Courfeyrac que havia se esquecido quase que completamente do jovem Pontmercy. Será que ele pensava nela também?

ㅤㅤㅤㅤLevantou-se em um pulo ligeiro, e a mochila quase vazia quicou em suas costas.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— O que estamos esperando? — Sorriu ela.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤOs três rumaram para a Galeria C.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤNo caminho, Courfeyrac explicava o conceito das Galerias. Nada mais eram que meros túneis, grandes em distância, esguios em diâmetro, que desembocavam em outras cavernas menores.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤHaviam nove galerias ao todo, nomeadas após letras do alfabeto de A à H. Apesar de descerem ainda mais a fundo no subterrâneo, todas eram devidamente iluminadas e sempre bem movimentadas, com a exceção de uma, apenas. Era a Galeria G, que, até onde Courf sabia, dava para os esgotos. Já havia algum tempo Enjolras a havia fechado, por motivos que ninguém sabia muito bem explicar. Era veementemente proibido a qualquer um entrar por lá.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤA Galeria C, na qual se encontravam, havia sido reformada recentemente, e haviam revestido as paredes de concreto, ao contrário da grande maioria de terra batida ao redor. Esperaram alguns minutos até que o restante dos recrutas chegassem; não eram muitos, afinal. Quando viu Marius se aproximar, Éponine fingiu mexer distraída em uma das lâmpadas que pendiam do teto baixo do túnel, tentando mostrar casual desinteresse.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Éponine — Marius saudou-a.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤÀ menção de seu nome, Éponine virou-se, um pouco rápido demais. Seu plano de mostrar desinteresse indo de vez por água abaixo com o sorriso gigante que exibiu quando o saudou de volta:

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Oi!

ㅤㅤㅤㅤFicou com vontade de perguntar onde ele esteve aquele tempo todo, mas concluiu que poderia soar intrometida. Marius não disse mais nada.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤAlém do jovem Pontmercy, haviam mais duas pessoas vindo logo atrás. Éponine reconheceu Enjolras imediatamente, seus cabelos loiros, jaqueta vermelho-escura, e coturnos pesados até acima do calcanhar. Como da primeira vez que o viu, carregava um cinto de couro grosso preso ao jeans escuro, e atado a ele se podia ver a arma e alguns cartuchos extras à direita, e um rádio _walkie-talkie_ à esquerda.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤEnjolras saudou-a com um mero aceno de cabeça, que Éponine retribuiu de forma breve. Ocorreu-lhe que ele talvez nem se lembrasse dela, o que era perfeitamente entendível, considerando a quantidade de pessoas que havia naquele lugar (Trezentas? Quatrocentas?), e pelas quais Enjolras, de alguma forma, havia tomado toda a responsabilidade para si. Não devia ser um trabalho fácil. Apesar do respeito que inspirava em todos, e das regalias que sua liderança certamente lhe devia proporcionar, Éponine não conseguia se imaginar no lugar de Enjolras sem que isso lhe resultasse ir à loucura. De todas as vezes que o havia visto ao longo do dia, Enjolras estava sempre sério, os olhos estreitos em uma concentração quase profissional. Não deveria ser mais que alguns anos mais velho que Courfeyrac, mas em certos momentos, quando se desfazia da costumeira postura de soldado, quando podia-se ver claramente a sombra da responsabilidade pesando sobre seu espírito, Enjolras parecia velho. E isso refletia em seu semblante: as bolsas sob os olhos, os leves sulcos ao redor da boca, as pequenas manchas brancas marcando o lugar do que algum dia já foram cicatrizes...

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Estamos todos aqui? — indagou ele, após um tempo.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤCourfeyrac soltou um bocejo enquanto consultava a prancheta em suas mãos.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Creio que sim — ele confirmou. E virando-se para um sujeito alto e barbudo, que vinha ao lado de Enjolras, acrescentou: — Você é Jean Valjean, certo?

ㅤㅤㅤㅤÉponine, que só agora havia parado para prestar atenção no estranho de fato, reconheceu, com surpresa, que era o mesmo senhor que havia tentado puxar assunto com ela horas atrás, lá no salão principal.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤO homem sorriu por detrás da barba.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Sou eu, sim.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤÓtimo, pensou Éponine, com ironia. Trabalhar com um velho com cara de tarado num buraco escuro é tudo o que pedi a Deus...

ㅤㅤㅤㅤO último da comitiva, que até então se mantivera em silêncio, acenou brevemente para todos e se apresentou como Combeferre. Este era jovem, tinha estatura aproximada a de Éponine, e seus óculos de grau quadrados lhe davam uma aparência intelectual. Também havia algo no modo como falava, uma confiança nata, que fez Éponine desconfiar que ele não fosse novo por ali.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤCom todos ali reunidos finalmente, Enjolras rumou então Galeria adentro; os novos inquilinos em seu encalço como crianças de primário na fila para o recreio. Courfeyrac cantarolava baixinho algum _rap_ desconhecido.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤO túnel não era muito longo. Um minuto de caminhada e, para a alegria de Éponine, já havia chegado ao fim. Sentia-se sufocada com aquelas paredes ásperas tão próximas, as lâmpadas quentes perto o bastante para roçarem em suas cabeças enquanto passavam.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤA Galeria dava em uma praça consideravelmente pequena em diâmetro. Havia três "barracões" de madeira, de aparência precária, porém, muito bem construídos, ocupando todo o espaço da parede inferior. Enjolras explicou que o barracão do centro, era o consultório; aonde pessoas viriam quando não estivessem bem, e era dever deles, da ala médica, se revezarem para ter ao menos uma pessoa ali à disposição do povo. À direita, ficava um pequeno quarto. E finalmente, no canto esquerdo, localizava-se o centro de estudos. Enjolras permitiu-se alongar na descrição deste último; contava com inúmeros livros, alguns colchões que poderiam estender no chão, alguns computadores, e, até mesmo, um microscópio e outros aparelhos mais sofisticados de pesquisa, roubados por algum dos refugiados da penúltima patrulha de meses atrás. Combeferre manifestou-se novamente, confinando que havia meses que trabalhava na dissecação de um _chip_, procurando melhor saber como funcionava sua estrutura e formas de controle.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Algum progresso? — interveio Enjolras.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Pouco — respondeu Combeferre, cabisbaixo — As estruturas são tão complexas quanto são minúsculas. O microscópio foi uma mão em tanto, mas o trabalho é minucioso e, provavelmente, deve levar meses.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Posso ajudar com isso — manifestou-se a voz grossa de Valjean. Todos se voltaram para ele.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Você estava trabalhando em algo, não era? Quando fugiu? — Enjolras indagou.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤJean Valjean soltou um longo suspiro.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Sim. Eu costumava trabalhar para o governo, na Comissão de Proteção Física e Mental. Não me orgulho em confessar isso, mas, no início desse regime, trabalhei diretamente com o desenvolvedor principal dos _chips_. Me atrevo a dizer que sei tanto quanto ele, embora minha memória esteja um pouco empoeirada pois faz alguns anos que abandonei o cargo.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤA atmosfera ao redor de Valjean densificou-se de expectativa e ansiedade. Até mesmo Enjolras parecia quase sorrir com a perspectiva de alguém tão útil como aliado. Acreditava que entender o funcionamento dos _chips_ era um trabalho crucial, e, que apenas com pleno conhecimento do perigo que enfrentavam, podiam efetivamente lutar contra ele.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤApesar da curiosidade geral sobre aquele homem, Courfeyrac foi o único corajoso o bastante a quebrar o silêncio, falando por todos quando perguntou:

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— O que aconteceu?

ㅤㅤㅤㅤValjean disse, de imediato, que era uma longa história.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤResumidamente contando, após descobrir os planos sinistros por detrás do projeto, Jean ordenou que parassem os estudos. Isso é um crime contra a humanidade!, ele alegava. Obviamente, ninguém o ouviu. Chutaram-no das pesquisas.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤSentindo se injustiçado e com uma grande parcela de culpa naquele plano maligno, Valjean continuou o projeto com os recursos que tinha, clandestinamente, em sua própria casa. Trabalhava num "interruptor de frequências" (um dispositivo que impediria que os sinais dos comandantes agissem sobre os _chips_), quando invadiram seu lar. Os oficiais tinham ordens estritas para não feri-lo, o que o deu alguma vantagem. Com um pouco de sorte e força física, conseguiu driblar os militantes e escapar pela janela. Mas uma parte de seu coração ficava... Sua filha, Cosette. A menina não conseguiu fugir com ele.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤEmocionado demais para continuar, concluiu sua história por aí. Combeferre deu tapinhas solidários em suas costas, e Valjean foi se deixando encurvar, como se a dor fosse uma bigorna invisível pesando em seus ossos.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤNinguém ousou perguntar sobre detalhes adicionais. De qualquer forma, era fácil se deixar acreditar ali, seguros, que tinham todo o tempo do mundo às suas frentes. Conversariam sobre suas vidas deixadas pra trás, compartilhariam sonhos, formariam amizades, quem sabe até mesmo amores! E por muito tempo, assim se sucedeu. Passaram-se dias, e então semanas, que logo se tornaram meses, muitos e muitos meses... ninguém parecia estar contando.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤApesar da mentira, Éponine acabou se mostrando bastante eficiente nos assuntos médicos. Jean Valjean percebeu nela um talento nato, e, tal como o pai da fantasia da menina, passou a ensinar-lhe tudo o que sabia desde então. Éponine era uma ótima aprendiz.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤAprendeu a mexer em circuitos, e administrar primeiros socorros com eficiência, aprendeu sobre freqüências, e como não se deixar abalar com a visão do sangue fresco. Não tardou muito para que realizasse, sozinha, sua primeira cirurgia de remoção de _chip_, método que Valjean havia implantado, numa tentativa de salvar os já controlados. Ela se saiu muito bem.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤÉ claro, também havia Marius. Aprendiz como Éponine, embora não tão esforçado, era comum os dois passarem horas juntos, enfurnados naquele pequeno quarto quente à direita (que decidiram dar a Éponine, sendo ela a única moça da ala), estudando as anotações de Valjean, teorizando maneiras mais eficientes de lutar contra o Controle. Marius sabia muito sobre eletrônica, e ensinava o que podia à Éponine (e embora ela o escutasse com atenção, era fácil se deixar distrair com a beleza de Marius).

ㅤㅤㅤㅤCourf era outro que vira e mexe visitava a ala médica; ora para acompanhar Jehan e suas consultas médicas regulares, ora sem nenhum motivo especial. No início, Éponine desconfiava de seu comportamento, entrando em seu quarto sem mais nem menos, jogando cantadas e insinuações à torta e a direita... Fora que não parecia existir o termo "espaço pessoal" no vocabulário de Courfeyrac. Por um bom tempo, achou que estivesse a fim dela. Mas então começou a perceber que o assédio não se limitava a si própria. Courfeyrac agia exatamente do mesmo jeito com seu melhor amigo, Jehan Prouvaire, e por vezes, até mesmo com Marius. Talvez aquele fosse apenas seu jeito de ser.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ(De qualquer forma, manteria um olho em Marius quando Courf estivesse por perto).

ㅤㅤㅤㅤQuanto a Enjolras, suas visitas eram periódicas. Vinha uma vez por semana, numa pontualidade profissional, para verificar como as coisas estavam. Não havia muito, tinha começado a discutir com os amigos planejamentos para uma possível revolução; e mesmo que tal evento fosse uma data incerta num futuro longínquo, Éponine quase podia ver o sofrimento antecipado em seu semblante. Enjolras parecia mais cansado do que nunca. Será que nunca se dava uma folga?

ㅤㅤㅤㅤJean Valjean, por sua vez, parecia ter se adaptado bem à vida n'O Buraco. Era inteligente, forte e astuto, e se mostrava eficiente em quase qualquer atividade que lhe davam. Aparentava estar feliz, no geral, embora não pudesse mencionar a filha sem que desatasse a chorar feito criança.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤEm alguma de suas conversas com Enjolras, deixou escapar que o projeto de seu interruptor de freqüências ainda estava escondido em sua casa, num sótão secreto que havia criado para emergências como aquela de sua fuga. A idéia se tornou a nova obsessão de Enjolras. E juntamente com Combeferre, e o próprio Valjean, começou a traçar um plano para recuperar tal aparato. Éponine só foi ficar sabendo do evento nas vésperas do ocorrido, e teve um péssimo sentimento em relação aquilo tudo.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Certo. Se vocês querem se matar por uma maquininha besta, ao menos me deixem ir com vocês — ela declarou, decidida.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤEnjolras cruzou os braços, implacável.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Nem pensar!

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Por quê?

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Vai ser perigoso demais pra você — Marius interveio.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤÉponine tentou não abalar sua a expressão desafiadora com a mostra de preocupação de Marius para com ela.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Exato — concordou Enjolras.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Porque vai ser perigoso demais só para _mim_? Porque sou mulher, é isso?

ㅤㅤㅤㅤA resposta inexistente foi interpretada como uma afirmação.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Certo. Podem ir que eu não 'tô nem aí. Mas quando voltarem pra cá todos machucados, vocês que venham me procurar!

ㅤㅤㅤㅤMarius riu.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Você é a melhor — brincou ele. E Éponine canalizou todo o seu esforço para não sorrir, num soco no ombro do rapaz.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Ai!

ㅤㅤㅤㅤEnjolras já havia se afastado sem que Éponine percebesse. Marius apressou o passo para acompanhá-lo. Já iam sumindo túnel acima, juntamente com Combeferre e Valjean, quando um cheiro doce chegou ao olfato dela. Era Jehan Prouvaire; que, por acaso, acontecia de estar na ala médica quando a comitiva chegou.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Uma bebida para seus pensamentos.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤÉponine soltou um risinho.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Me conhece tão bem assim, Prouvaire?

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— O bastante.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Então você sabe que eu vou, não é?

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— A-rrã.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— E que vou precisar de sua ajuda.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Certamente.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤEla não pode deixar de notar que ele estava mais pálido do que o usual.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Comeu alguma coisa hoje?

ㅤㅤㅤㅤA observação aleatória pareceu irritar Jehan levemente.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Bahorelle está envenenando todos vocês — resmungou.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Desculpe. É que eu me preocupo com você também, cara.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤEle suspirou.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Tudo bem. Estou sem fome agora, mas podemos ir no bar da 'Relle comer alguma coisa, que tal?

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Fechou. Eu também preciso encontrar Courfeyrac pra pedir umas roupas emprestadas.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— E Bahorelle pode ajudar com a maquiagem — sugeriu Jehan.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤOs dois se entreolharam, sorrindo cúmplices. O plano se desenrolando silenciosa e naturalmente em suas mentes em conjunto.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤÉponine jogou os cabelos negros para trás, ironicamente exagerada.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ— Vamos mostrar pra esses meninos quem manda nisso aqui.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤDeu um braço a Jehan Prouvaire, e os dois saíram juntos Galeria afora, cantarolando alguma canção pop há muito esquecida.

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ

* * *

**N/A: **Essa fic vai ficar uma bíblia, a hora de desistir é agora, pessoal! Certo, parei. Here's the deal: esse capítulo 1 ficou gigantesco porque eu claramente me empolguei no flashback da chegada da Éponine ao Buraco. Achei interessante descrever mais sobre a história dela e a do Valjean, porque, apesar de ele não aparecer muito daqui pra frente (a fic é sobre enjolras e grantaire, afinal), ele tem um papel crucial na história, então... é. E por fim, eu to gostando muito mesmo de escrever sobre Courf e Jehan (JEHAN IS A BABY), e, envenenada por uma amiga (precious, to de olho) eu to começando a shipar esses bocós. Ainda não tenho certeza se a amizade dos dois vai desenvolver pra algo mais na fic mas, hmm, é uma possibilidade?

De qualquer forma, se tu leu isso tudo, és um guerreiro. Aqui, aceite meu abraço virtual *HUGS*


End file.
